


Short Writings Of Steven Universe

by Zero_Substanc3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Random & Short, Short One Shot, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Just short Writings that can be funny sometimes....
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. The Battle

Spinel looked at Pink Diamond. "I doubt you can juggle more rejuvenators then me," Spinel growled.

"Who juggles rejuvenators with an IQ that high?" Pink diamond asked.

"Well um, I really dont have an IQ, lights are home no one is on!" Spinel said.

"Oh dear god, I remember why I left you there," pink Diamond said.

"Who?" Spinel asked while skipping away.

"She's going to swallow a rejuvenator, I swear," Pink said.

Spinel nodded.


	2. Tired Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The diamonds have to deal with spinel.

Spinel jumped on Yellow's back. "What are we gonna do today?" She asked.

"Sleep in," yellow mumbled.

"I do that all the time!" Spinel yelled.

"Spinel, go back to bed it's midnight," Yellow said. 

"No, its 12:03 am," spinel said.

"Go to bed," yellow groaned.

"I will go talk to blue," spinel said running into blues room. "Blue, blue, what are we gonna do today?!" Spinel asked.

"Spinel go to bed," Blue said.

Spinel laughed. "I will go ask white," she said running off. "White white, what are we doing today?!" Spinel asked.

"Oh, spinel, how about I read reports while you show me your new dance move," white said with a smile.

"Okay!" Spinel said.


	3. Bird safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven teaches safety.

"Welcome to Steven's Safety School," Steven said. "Today we are going to learn about the diamond line!" He picked it up. "So what is one reason to call the diamonds?" He asked.

Garnet raised her hand. "If a bird has bad intentions," she said.

Steven looked at garnet. He activated the diamond line. "Hey guys, there is a bird here with bad intentions." 


End file.
